The long range goal of this project is an understanding of the functions and evolution of actin and actin-like proteins. Particular emphasis is placed on structure-function studies of actin-like proteins of procaryotes, especially the elongation factor Tu of Escherichia coli and the putative actin of Mycoplasma sp. Relationships to eukaryotic actins are being explored.